A Werewolf with a Wild Side
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one shot of Remus/OC for Dirty Little Half Blood. Rated M for a reason. Remus is a teacher.


This for Dirty Little Half Blood. It is a smutty one shot of Remus/OC.

A Werewolf with a Wild Side

"I have detention tonight." Alice said looking up at Sabrina during dinner.

"What, with who?" Sabrina asked looking shocked.

"Lancaster, he has it in for me I swear." She huffed loud enough for him to hear as he passed her heading to the teacher's table. Remus hid his smile as he took his place at the table. Alice was telling her usual story of why she would not be in the common room this night. He didn't like that she kept their secret from even her best of friends, but it was needed for their safety. Alice continued to talk to Sabrina as she they ate their dinners. When dinner was finished they went there separate ways and Remus followed Alice down the hall silently. She knew he was behind her and smiled to herself as she glanced behind at him. When they reached his classroom he followed her inside and closed the door.

"I hate lying to my friends." Alice said as she faced him. He locked the door before turning to face her.

"I hate that you have to lie to them. It makes me feel bad." He looked sad as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want me to make you happy again?" She smiled cheekily. He raised his eyebrows before kissing her softly. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he picked her up and set her on the desk behind her. Alice locked her ankles around his hips and kissed him back. She could feel the heat coming from his body as he rested between her legs. Remus nipped at her lips and rubbed against her. Alice arched in his arms as his tongue slipped between her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as he tugged gently at her hair and kissed her slowly.

"You make me happy just by being near me my sweet." He smiled against her lips. She smiled back and kissed him again before sliding her hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned when her warm lips met his chest. He slid his shirt off his shoulders before unbuttoning hers and tossing it to the floor. Remus kissed her collar bone to the tops of her breasts as she arched in his arms, breathing heavily.

"Remus please stop teasing me." Alice moaned as he unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms. His lips captured her right nipple as she unsnapped his jeans. She slid the zipper down and pushed his pants from his hips along with his boxers. His hands slid up her legs to her thighs pushing her skirt to her hips. His hand cupped her sex as he nibbled on her neck. Alice moaned when she felt him slid her panties down her legs.

"Stand up for me love." Remus commanded and set her on her feet. She stood there with her arms around his shoulders as he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor with her panties before picking her up and placing her on the desk again. He stood between her legs and kissed her as the head of his cock nudged her pussy. Alice let a soft moan escape her as he pressed into her. Her fingers twisted into his hair as he pushed into her completely.

"Remus I love you." Alice whispered to him as she pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her softly as he slid roughly in and out of her tight, gripping pussy.

"I love you as well my sweet Alice." He groaned as lifted her hips from the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms tightened around his neck as he slid his cock into her faster. Alice's back arched as he nibbled on her neck and rubbed her clit lightly. He laid her down on the desk and slammed his cock into her tight pussy as she moan in ecstasy.

"Remus please, don't tease me." She groaned as he licked her nipples. He growled warningly at her before taking it in his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. Alice she arched her hips off the table to meet his as he gripped her hips tightly. The sound of his growls spearing her pleasure higher.

"Come for me, I want to feel you gripping me." He groaned in her ear before his teeth locked into his shoulder as he fucked her harder. She screamed his name in pleasure as she let go of the ties she had on her control. He kissed the wound on her shoulder as his fingers slid down her stomach. Alice shuddered as he teased her clit, her body tensing with another orgasm.

"Remus, I need more." She moaned as he flicked her clit and pounded into her as hard as he could. He smiled as she tightened around him again. Remus kissed her as she flew over the edge of pleasure a second time just before he let his control slip free of its ties. He roared in pleasure as he came deep inside her tight pussy.

After he caught his breath he carried Alice into his private chambers and laid her on his bed.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you Alice. You make me tired and horny all at once." He smiled down at her as he crawled between her legs.

"Maybe you are just to old to keep up with me Remus." She giggled and lifted her hips to brush her still soaked pussy against his cock. He groaned in pleasure at the same time as growling at her for calling him old.

"I am not old, you just have the stamina of a rabbit." He chuckled as he lay beside her. Alice cuddled into his arms as she smiled.

"So that makes you slower than a rabbit. Funny, I thought wolves ate rabbits." She giggled as he groaned at her choice of words. He moved so suddenly she gasped in surprise when he kissed her inner thigh.

"If a wolf eats a rabbit and I am a wolf than I guess that makes you the rabbit, cause I am going to eat you till you scream." He smiled and sucked her clit into his mouth. Alice moaned as he teased and licked her warm flesh.

"Remus please, I was only teasing." She whimpered as he slid a finger into her tight pussy. Her head tossed against the pillows as he continued to suck and lick at her pussy. She let out a steady stream of moans and pleas as he circled her clit with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Alice's breathing was shallow as she twisted her fingers into his hair, holding his head between her legs as she felt the tightening of her stomach.

"Don't stop, please. Oh it feels so good." She groaned as her pussy clenched around the three fingers he had slipped into her. Remus sucked harder on her clit as he slammed his fingers into her causing her to shake. Alice's body quaked as her orgasm tore through her. She screamed as her back arched in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful when you come for me." He smiled as he hovered over her. He kissed her softly before laying next to her and pulling her back into his arms once again.

"Ok, you are not old, but you have to admit that it is not easy to keep up with me." She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I will give you that, but if you let me sleep I will show you just how long I can keep up with you." He promised as she yawned.

"We will have to see about that, but yes sleep sounds wonderful." she sighed and snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened around her waist.

"I love you Alice." He kissed the top of her head as he covered them with a sheet.

"I love you too Remus." She whispered as she slipped into sleep.


End file.
